


Sharing Can Be Fun.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride suggests to Brody that James joins them for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> Love the idea of these three together and so apparently does Shin.

Lying on the couch snuggled up alongside Dwayne Pride had to be the best end to any day. As she felt his hand work its way under the hem of her top she kissed his neck, nipping the skin gently. As she worked her way up his neck she felt his hand work up under her top and further up her back till it finally stopped on the clasp of her bra. Lifting up slightly she propped herself on her elbow as she kissed his neck and came along his jaw, working her way slowly to his mouth. Kissing him gently on the corner of the mouth she slowly worked her way along his lips, placing small kisses till she had worked from one side to the other. She ran her tongue along his lips as she felt the clasp of her bra open as his finger raked her back. Smiling a little at the fact that again a simple cuddle on the couch had led to a make out session. As her tongue ran along his lips for the third time he finally opened his mouth and her tongue slid in and ran along his. Soon tongues fought for dominance, teeth were traced and lips sucked. 

When they broke apart for some much-needed oxygen she decided to up that game a little as she made sure he was flat on his back as she straddled him. She moved just far enough down him so his erection was rubbing on her ass causing him to groan as she nudged him. Sitting up she ran her hands up and down his chest, taking her time to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. When she finally had them all open she pushed his shirt open to reveal his toned and muscled chest. He kept himself in shape and she loved the feel of his chest as she ran her fingers over it. After placing his hands on her hips when she straddled him, he brought them up and onto her stomach, making their way up to breasts. After reaching his goal, he cupped both breasts as he used his fingertips to brush each nipple through the material of her shirt, watching them go hard and pebbled at his touch just like they always did. He looked up and saw that she was still fully clothed and he was at least half shirtless. That had to change and soon, taking his hands off her breasts and moving them to the bottom of her top. Soon she found it up and over her head as her bra soon followed and she was sat completely naked from the waist up.

Now he was free to explore her breast without restrictions. As he cupped her breasts she leaned a little closer to him giving him a better hold on her as he massaged her. They were both so wrapped up in each other they didn't see the person approach the door till they heard the knock. Neither one of them was expecting anyone and they both swore along with the person at the door. As Brody dropped to the floor to pick her top up Pride sat up pulling his shirt in a little. He stood up and went and answered the door to find the one person he had not expected or even wanted to see at the door.

"James." He said as he tried to keep his tone as formal and welcoming as it could be.

"Agent Pride, I never expected to find you here." James responded as diplomatically as he could.

"Likewise James." Not seeing the need to even pretend he didn't want him there.

Just then, Pride felt an arm snake around his waist and Brody step up beside him. 

"James, wow what are you doing back? I though you still had a couple of weeks in Dubai." 

"I did, we finished early so I decided to pop in and say hello. You look very good MB, some places more than others." Seeing her blush a little at his last remark.

"Thanks, I think. Come on in we were just......" but didn't finish what she was saying as she looked between both men, seeing they both seemed to be having the same problem.

Oh, this was past awkward now. Both men were stood with very noticeable erections and Brody wasn't sure where to look.Taking James by the hand she pulled him into the house and got both men to follow her. Leading both men to the couch she sat down and saw both men look at one another before following her lead and sitting down. 

"So James, how long this time?" Trying to break the ice and the fact neither seemed to want to talk.

"Day after tomorrow, that's why I came straight here, to spend time with you." Giving his still very erect penis a rub through his pants as he went to take her hand.

Brody wasn't sure if it was done deliberately or if it was reflex to rub it as he passed over it. She couldn't remember if he had ever done it before. Turning to look at Pride she saw he was having the same issues. Both men seemed to have noticed they were having the same problem and for some reason which was a mystery to Brody, Pride was sat smiling. She just stared at him as she saw a wicked, mischievous grin spread across his face. Dipping his head he bent and placed a couple of kisses to her neck and then whispered in her ear,

"Play along, but make sure you get him to join in." Placing a final kiss to her neck then sitting back up.

When he sat back up Pride rested his hand on Brody's leg just above her knee and started to move his fingers, stroking her leg as his hand slowly moved further up. He could see James watching and he could see that he was still turned on by the site he was greeted with when he got to the front door. He leaned in and kissed Brody's cheek and gave her head a little nudge in the direction of James. 

"So you only have a couple days here, well we better make them fun you then hadn't we." Mirroring Pride's actions as she put her hand on James's leg and started to work her hand closer to his groin.

James for his part was a little shocked when he saw her put her hand on his leg, but he wasn't going to try and stop her. This wouldn't be the first time they had been in a similar position during their time together. Their sex lives had always been adventures and by the look of it Brody was still just the same, only difference being he was now the one who got to join in on her fun with her new partner. He still knew how to get her worked up and he had no doubt her boss did to by what he saw when he arrived. If this was okay with both of them then it was okay with him.

James lifted his hand and placed it gently on the side of Brody's face turning her head to face him. As he locked eyes with her he cupped her face and swooped in kissing her as he felt her hand finally reach his groin and brush his now very hard and very erect penis through his jeans. Brody melted into the kiss as she got a joint surge of sexual energy course through her. As James kissed her and her hand and came in contact with his erection Pride's hand had made its way up and he was now stroking her through her jeans. It had been a while since she had been in this situation and she forgot how turned on she got at the fact she had two men to not only give pleasure to, but to give her pleasure. James was probably the last person who she was with when she did this and it seemed rather amusing that he was now here and they seemed to be slipping back into old ways. The other times she had done this the third person was not someone she knew well yet it was still as much of a turn on. Now though she was sat with men who knew her body as well as she did, if not better and she knew tonight was going to be a blur of fun and sexual pleasure.

As Pride stroked Brody through her jeans he moved his hand a little and started to loosen them. He could see she was now doing the same with James and soon enough his jeans were open and she had her hand resting on his boxer shorts, taking his length in her hand through the material. Doing the zipper down on her jeans he slid his hand inside her jeans and brushed his finger across her clit through her panties. That caused the desired effect as she moved back from kissing James giving him the chance to turn her face to him so he could crush his lips to hers.

As she kissed him she kept a hold of James and continued to stroke him through his boxers, using her other hand to now work Pride's jeans loss so she could take hold of his erection as well. James could see Pride had his hand in Brody's jeans so he moved his hand up under her top knowing she had no bra on. Moving his hand up under the top James stopped just under her breast, using one finger to run across her nipple. He felt it peak and harden as he brought his thumb to join his finger in rolling the now hard nipple between them. After rolling her nipple, he took her whole breast in his hand and massaged it gently before letting go and moving over to the other breast.

Leaning into her James started to kiss her neck and shoulder as Pride was still kissing her lips. He continued to alternate between rolling and massaging her breasts as he kissed her till he felt her fingers slip into his boxer shorts and take hold of him again skin to skin. As she took hold of James in her hand she used her forefinger to flick across the tip, spreading the pre-cum that was there. When she touched the tip of his penis James groaned and bit down lightly on her neck causing a chain reaction. As James bit her neck Brody gripped James's erection a little tighter at the same time as moaning into the kiss she was sharing with Pride. Pride now had his full hand tucked down the front of her panties and was using his fingers to spread the ever flowing pool of moisture over her folds and onto her clit. 

When Pride pulled back from kissing Brody he removed his hand from her panties and shuffled a little so she let go of his erection. Looking between Brody and James he smiled.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere that has more space." Pride suggested as he stood up and offered his hand out to Brody.

After letting go of James, Brody took Pride's hand and stood up but not before taking James's hand and pulling him to his feet at the same time. Once they were all standing they all and to do the button up on their pants before walking one behind the other towards the bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom it was Pride who started to remove his clothes first, finally standing in just his boxers. 

"Don't be shy James, we're all friends here." Seeing James look at Brody and then remove his clothes.

"So James which would you like to take first, top or bottom." Indicating Brody who was still stood fully clothed.

"Now there's a tough one, I'll take top first." Stepping up behind Brody and resting his hands on the hem of her top.

"So I get the bottom." Pride responded as he stepped up in from of Brody and rested his hands on her hips.

James dropped his head down and started to kiss Brody's neck and shoulder as she tilted her head to give him more room. He slowly let one finger after another move under her top till his fingertips were resting on her stomach. Letting his fingers trail up her body he went all over her stomach and chest before he moved back to hook her top with his thumbs and drag it up her body. Letting the material gather at her breast he used both his hand to again massage her through her top before finally working the top the rest of the way up her body. Stopping just long enough to pull the top over her head, he returned his lips to her neck as soon as it was clear. He felt her running her left hand up and around his neck, resting her fingers in his hair. James's hair was shorter than Pride's at the back so she could feel the skin on his neck at the same time as running her fingers through the shorter, finer hair.

Once her top was thrown on the floor James returned his hands to her stomach, feeling her stomach and chest were just as muscled and taught as he remembered. He ran his hands all over her chest but stopped short of her breasts causing her to turn her head as he was kissing her neck. She used the hand on the back of his head to move his head so she could kiss and nip along his jaw before finally kissing his lips. She was pleased to feel when she kissed him and let her tongue delve into his mouth he brought his hands to finally cup her breasts. Puffing her chest out she felt James massage and play with her breasts letting his fingers do most of the work on her nipples.

As James started his slow assault on Brody's top half Pride brought his hands around from Brody's hips to the button on her jeans. Popping it open again he opened her jeans and slid his hand back around to her hips. After letting his fingers stroke the skin on her hips, he hooked a couple of fingers onto the waistband of her jeans and pushed down. Her jeans started to make their way down her legs as Pride pushed them off her hips and over her ass. He stopped when they were down passed her ass so he could bring his hands up and hold her ass in his hands. She had an amazing ass and it was something he never got tired of holding and stroking and kissing. The kissing could wait a few minutes till he got her jeans off and worked his way back up her legs. Returning to pushing her jeans down Pride bent down bringing his face level with her groin. He was so close to her he could smell her arousal and he had to fight to stop himself pulling her panties off and burying his face in the short black curly hair there.

As he got her jeans down to her ankles he took one leg out at a time till she was left in just her dark blue lace panties. The jeans joined the huge pile of clothes on the bedroom floor that were a mix of all three people in the room. Starting at her ankles Pride ran his hands up and down her legs stroking them and every once in awhile kissing the skin where his fingers rested. Once he had kissed most of her legs on the way back up from her ankles Pride moved to her side and brought his hand up to rest on her ass. He used his hand to slid under the material and managed to pull it down just enough to reveal her ass cheeks without actually revealing anything else. Kissing her ass cheek, he flicked his tongue out and ran it up and down, leaving a wet trail where his tongue and been.

Brody always knew how much fun multiple sexual partners could be, but when they both knew her as well as these two did she was in sexual heaven for the word go. She knew both men just as well so she knew when it came to returning the pleasure she could have both eating out of hands in seconds. As James worked her breasts Pride had her lower half tingling from where his lips and tongue had touched her. James knew the right amount of pressure to apply as he played with her nipples and just the right way to massage her breast as he kissed her shoulders, neck, face and lips. Pride knew the right places to kiss to set her nerves on fire and he had so far hit everyone in her legs and ass. These men knew how to work her to just the right levels of pleasure before stopping.

Pride had put off long enough touching and tasting where he wanted the most. Coming to kneel in front of Brody again he ran his hands up her legs and under the sides of her panties. Turning his hands over once they were under the material, he pulled them down in one swift pull at the same time as burying his face in her curls. His tongue found its goal first time as he flicked it over her clit causing her to bite down on James's lip moaning as she did. As his tongue flicked over her clit he ran his hands up the inside of her legs making her change her stance a little giving him more room. Once his hands reached the top he wasted no time in spreading her juices along her folds and clit before parting her folds and sliding two fingers inside her. As his fingers slid in he felt how close she was and he knew he could either slow down or use his fingers to bring her to completion. Deciding it was time to swap places he added another finger inside her and set a hard and fast pace as he continued to flick and suck her clit.

That was all it took, one extra finger and a hard suck on her clit for her to explode around Pride's fingers. She came hard and fast just as he expected her to and she called his name as she did. James also felt she was ready somehow as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her up as she came down from her high. Pride continued to lick at her ample juices as she rode out the after tremor of her climax before removing his fingers and moving his face back so he could look up. Looking up and catching James eye he nodded to the bed and James bent a little and scooped her up in his arms before carrying her to the bed. Laying her on the bed he came to sit beside her, watching as Pride did the same on the opposite side but not before stripped off his boxer shorts. Seeing Pride take his off James stood and took his off so now the three occupants of the bed were all naked. Now was the time that Brody got to have some fun with her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the bed with both her boys either side of her Brody knew the fun was really going to start now. Even though James was technically no longer "hers" he would always be hers on some level. They had shared so much in the time they were together and she wondered if they would ever really separate out. Up until now she had never shared as much with one person as she did with James. Since arriving here in New Orleans, she found Pride was the one to fill the void in her life and it was him who she now shared everything with, both personal and professional. They never really had a line as such as it all got blurred and as they found out once the line, no matter how blurry, was crossed, there was no way to go back.

She knew looking at both men they had some similarities, that was probably why she found herself attracted to them both. Both men were about the same height and stature and as it happens both very well equipped in the area of sexual organs. They were both long and thick when fully erect and well versed in how to use their assists to the best of their abilities. Lying on the bed Brody reached over to Pride and brought his face down to hers as she kissed him. James was now focused on Brody's long slender legs and the patch of dark hair covering her most intimate and sensitive parts. He knew he now got the chance to explore as he licked his lips before moving down the bed.

James moved to the foot of the bed and using just two fingers on each hand he found the spots on her feet that he knew if enough pressure was applied in just the right way for some unknown reason Brody got very turned on. He never asked how or why he just used the information to his advantage just like he was doing now. Sure enough after just one attempt on her right foot he found the spot and heard her groan a little as she kissed Pride. On her left foot, he found the spot first go and slowly used both his finger to massage the area, listening as she moaned a little louder this time. After a few minutes on her feet, he moved his hands and rested them on her ankles. She had very dainty and elegant ankles, stroking the inside of each one. Moving his hands up a little he kissed the spot his fingers had just been. He did this all the way up her legs till he reached her thighs. At her thighs, he used his hand, tucking it under her one of her knees to raise one leg up so he opened her up to him more.

Now it was his turn to get not only a sight of his final goal but also a smell of her as his face neared her center. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her arousal and seeing just how wet and turned on she was. It was a sight and smell that he would have etched in his memory for many years to come. Making his way up her thighs with his hands he finally stopped just short of actually touching her. Instead he traced the outline of her groin with his finger, dragging it up the edge of her leg and across the top of her pubic hair before bringing it back down the other side, finally resting it back between her legs. His fingers twitched along with his now throbbing cock as he took hold and started to slowly pump himself at the sight in front of him.

With the hand still resting between her legs, he started at the top of her pubic hair and dragged a finger down through the hair till he was just above her clit. Moving it the last few millimeters he flicked across the very tip of her clit causing her to push her whole groin towards him. Smiling he flicked her again but with a little more contact, again causing her to move a little. After a few more flicks he used two fingers to roll and nip at her clit which caused her to not only try to move towards him but to lift slightly as she tried to get him to move his fingers further down towards her now dripping opening. James still had a light grip on himself as he continued to pump his cock and play with the Brody at the same time. 

Knowing when she had had enough was an art form James had learned early in their sexual relationship so he could tell when Brody was ready for more. Letting go of her clit, he moved his finger downwards and finally brought one finger to her entrance. Dipping in just the tip of his finger he felt her grind down as more of his finger slid inside her. She was very impatient at times and this was obviously one of them. Pushing his finger all the way inside her moved it around in a circle, catching the muscles walls before bringing it back out. Putting two fingers together, he slowly inserted them both, taking his time knowing how turned on she would be. Once again when they were both fully inside her he moved them around catching her inner walls making her muscles contract around his fingers. He loved how tight she was when her muscles contracted, withdrawing his fingers and finally added a third just for snugness. He felt her muscles stretched and flex as he gently pushed all three fingers fully inside. He was now getting very turned on at how tight she was and he knew she was again getting close to climaxing as he felt the small tremors from her muscles. He needed to slow down the pace with his own hand on his cock or it was game over before he got near her.

Pumping himself a few more times he let go of his cock and brought his other hand up to her folds as he withdrew his fingers. Using a hand on either side he parted her folds and dropped forward as he brought his mouth down to her hot, wet center. He raked his tongue from her dripping center to her clit as he sucked it in his mouth. Dear god, he forgot how sweet she tasted as he let go of her clit and returned his tongue to her opening. Letting his tongue lick across her opening a couple of times he pushed his tongue inside her and heard her moan "fuck" as his tongue swirled around inside as he used one of his forefingers to rub her clit.

She was going to come again and James timed it just perfectly. As she came he slid two fingers inside quickly causing more pressure and heightened the orgasm as it hit. Once his fingers were inside he slowly withdrew his tongue as lapped at her juices like a man drinking from the fountain of eternal youth. He kept his finger inside wriggling slightly till he felt her relax again before moving his mouth and withdrawing his fingers. Placing a kiss to her clit he moved back up the bed to lie beside her.

As James worked her to another earth shattering climax Pride had the joy of one of his favorite pastimes, kissing his girlfriend. He loved just being able to lie and kiss her, more so when there were having sex. It was a thing he could never tire of as he loved how soft her lips felt against his and how her tongue would dive into his mouth and sweep around before withdraw so he could do the same to her. As he kissed her he used one of his hands to massage her breasts and worked her nipples to hard peaks before he stopped kissing her. Bring his mouth down he sucked her breast and rolled his tongue around her nipple as she ran her fingers through his hair and twirled it between his fingers. He gave each breast the same treatment before letting go and moving back up to kiss her. As he kissed her she let her hand wander down his body till she reached his cock. Taking hold of him, she gripped him tight enough to work him but not tight enough to cause him to come too soon. Moving her long slender fingers, she began to pump his cock as she brought her other hand down to massage his ball sack.

She continued to kiss him as she worked him but after a few minutes she stopped both her hands and let go of him. Resting her hands on his hips she kissed him till she had worked around from this lips to his ear. 

"I want to taste you, Dwayne." Whispering in his ear as she nipped his ear and groaned at the sensations James was causing in her groin.

Kissing her one last time he moved up the bed and brought his groin level with her head. When she saw his cock level with her head she licked her lips and smiled. Lifting her head a little she took hold of him at the base of his cock as her tongue darted out and flicked the end where the was a drop of pre-cum. Just the feel of the tip of her tongue catching the end of his cock had him thrust forward. As he looked down at her, he brought a hand down and pulled another pillow under her head to stop her from straining her neck as she sucked him.

The site of his cock disappearing in her mouth made his ball sack tighten, along with the fact he could both see what James was doing and hear her moans and groans of pleasure, it was driving him mad. As her lips clamped down around his cock and she started to use her mouth to suck him in and out he knew he was going to come soon unless she slowed down. Using a couple of fingers, he stroked her breast and nipple as she worked him in and out her mouth. He could feel her starting to falter so he knew she would stop as he could see James working her to another climax. As her climax hit her again she let Pride's cock fall from her mouth and she moaned "fuck" as she came. 

Pride was glad for the distraction as he wanted to be inside her when he came as this sharing game was still a fairly new thing for him. He had watched how James knew which buttons to push and which places to touch her to turn her on and he had to say he was a little jealous. He knew all the places and he knew how to touch her but watching another man do it was a little strange. He understood how much she enjoyed this type of sex as they had talked about it. He had said that maybe when the time was right he would play this game with her. Now he was he had to say it was strange. It was a huge turn on but at the same time it brought out a sense of protectiveness and jealousy in him. Looking down at James, he watched as he placed a kiss to her clit before moving back up the bed to lie beside her. It was then his sense of need came tenfold and all he wanted, needed, was to bury himself deep inside her and feel as she came around him, milking his cock as he shot his seed deep inside her.

As James lay down he bent and kissed her deeply before placing a few smaller kisses to her lips before moving his body a little further up the bed. He again captured her lips as kissed her and let his tongue probe her mouth, feeling so connected yet so distant at the same time. Now he was here sharing her it was fun but it was also different. He had never shared her with someone she was close to, someone she was in a relationship with, someone she loved that wasn't him. She did love him and he knew that, but it was different now. She had Pride and he knew that he could never compete with him. Pride had her up on a pedestal and she was his queen. He would do anything for her, including die in the line of duty to protect her. James knew when they were done with their little game that this would probably be the last time he ever had sex with her, made love to her and seduce her. He would leave here in a couple days and he would tell her he would keep in touch, and he would, but not on the same level as they had been. He needed to let start letting go, back away and let his heart move on. Hers had already, now his needed to. 

He felt her hands stroke his face as he kissed her before she moved to start kissing his face. She moved her kisses down his neck and used her hands to move his body up the bed. He knew where she was leading him and he wasn't going to stop her. He would take everything she gave him as long as he got to come one final time inside her, just as he saw Pride bury himself deep inside her. He looked down and watched as she kissed her way down his chest, using her teeth to bite his nipples gently as she swirled her tongue around them. When she had both kissed and licked her way down his body as he slowly moved up the bed he saw her lick her lips and her tongue dart out as she saw his cock. 

He twitched at the sight making her smile as she wrapped her fingers around him and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the end, licking off the salty liquid and causing James to buck his hips. Again she smiled, she knew James and how to turn him on. Slowly she worked her lips down his cook till she had him as fully as possible in her mouth. Gripping him tightly she moved her fingers to grip the base of him before working him in and out her mouth. She slid her hand up and around so she could stroke his ass as she sucked him. Working her hand down she brought her fingers down the crack of his ass till the tip of her finger found the entrance it was looking for. She knew that James and a thing for multiple areas of stimulation so by sucking his cock and gently working her finger in and out his ass she knew he would build up quicker. 

Sure enough as he felt her fingertip penetrate his ass he gritted his teeth as his senses were overloaded and he felt his need for release. He didn't want what could be his last time with her to be a sexual overload and him to come in her mouth. Clenching his ass cheeks tight together he felt her finger withdraw and her hand move to rest on his hip. She continued to gently suck his cock but slowed the pace, she understood what he wanted. She gave his cock one last suck before letting it pop out her mouth. James moved quickly back to lie beside her as he devoured her lips and cupped her face. As he was kissing her he drowned out everything else around him as he concentrated on Brody, his Brody, his MB. He kissed her with all the passion and emotion he could muster as he felt her breathing becoming ragged as she was again being brought to another orgasm. He kept kissing her even as she was hit by another powerful wave of pleasure, he wasn't letting go. He kissed her face and lips as she climbed down from her rush and held her as he waited for the tremors to stop. He knew it was nearly time to end this game and he was going to end it with an orgasm that he hoped neither of them would forget.


	3. Chapter 3

As James moved back up the bed Pride's need to feel Brody, his Brody, his Merri under him, as he buried himself deep within her, was overwhelming. He needed her so much, to feel her, touch her, be wrapped up by her. Once James was settled back beside her Pride went to move down the bed, slowly running his hand down her side as he went. He would never get enough of her no matter how long they had been together he would always want more. He came to a stop between her legs as he rested his hands either side of her hips on the bed. Looking up he saw James was about to receive the same treatment on his cock as he had just been given. Letting his eyes roam her body as they came back to rest on her centre, he shuffled up the bed a little so his now very twitching cock was near its final destination. Taking hold of himself at the base of his cock he started at her clit and pulled his cock down through her folds and touched her entrance with the tip. Moving it a little, back and forth he coated the tip in her juices as he brought it up to her clit. 

Rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit was a turn on for them both, especially when he alternated the pressure he applied as he did it. He knew once he was inside her he wouldn't last long. This had been an incredible experience, and even though it had shown him just how jealous he could become when someone else touched "his girl", he knew at some point in the future he would agree to do this again. He could never say no and he had to say it was fun, for all parties involved. After a few minutes of stroking the tip of his cock over her clit he needed more, he needed her. Running his cock back down through her folds he placed the tip at her entrance and pushed forward, slowly inserting his cock inside her as he push down, using his arms to support himself as he pushed deeper inside her. Once he was fully inserted in her he stilled and looked up at her. Even though she was in the middle of sucking James's cock he could see and feel she was receiving a full sexual overload from the way her inner muscles clenched and unclenched around him. He started to rock, not moving much at first but letting his body pick the pace.

He felt his balls start to contract as he moved, he was coming and he was damned if was stopping. Using his hand as a lever he slid it under her ass to hold her to him as his pace and thrust quickened. Now he had a hold of her he could use that to support them both as he pounded in and out of her as he looked down to where they were joined. That was his undoing, looking at his cock pumping in and out of her tight, wet heat. He came hard and as he did he used his other hand to pinch and rub her clit, taking her over with him. He could feel her milking him as his cock throbbed and pulsated buried deep inside her, her tightness only adding to the sensory pleasure. He didn't move, didn't pull out just looked up and watched as she rode out her climax at the same time as pleasuring James. She was definitely a woman of many talents, especially in the bedroom. He didn't want to move, he wanted to enjoy the feel of her body around his, but he knew it wouldn't last. Sure enough, his cock started to soften as it slowly dropped from her body. He watched it slip and saw the combined juices of their orgasm leak from her. 

Moving back he went to the bathroom and got a washcloth, rinsing it in warm water as he grabbed a towel and brought it back to the bedroom. As he watched her kiss James he saw that James was by no means finished, so ever so gently Pride used the washcloth to wipe the juices that were seeping from her, cleaning her up then drying her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hang around and watch as his girlfriend was now literally fucked by another man. He took the washcloth and towel and dropped them in the laundry basket before returning to the bed and looking down at his Merri and James lying side by side. She sensed him watching and held her hand out to him which he took, drawing him down to her. He climbed on the bed and lay up against her side. She cupped his face and leant into his ear.

"I need both of you." Was enough for him to crush his lips to hers as she kissed him.

He knew he wasn't going anyway when she said them words, he would see this game out to the end, kissing her and nipping and playing with her breasts as James rode her and finally reached his climax.

James watched as Brody reached her hand out to her boyfriend, to Pride, and drew him down to her. He saw her whisper something in his ear before he kissed her hard and lay down beside her. He was going to be the one who got to finish the game and he was going to make it special. Moving off the bed he walked to the foot of it and looked back up at the couple lost in kissing each other. He watched as Brody rolled onto her side and faced Pride as he kissed her, giving him an idea. Using his hands, he managed to get Brody to move the lower half of her body over so he could turn her so she was on her front. She continued to kiss Pride as she moved, never breaking contact from him. 

When James had moved her he slid his hands around and under her stomach, using them to lift her up onto her knees, her ass up in the air. Once he had got her to move he came and kneeled behind her. The sight in front of him was perfect, just perfect. Running his hands up and down her ass he gently drew small circles with one of his fingers till he brought it down to her dripping core. Taking some the warm sticky liquid on his finger he spread it around and up her ass crack. She had done it to him and now he was going to return the favour. Using her own juices, he coated the small puckered hole in her ass, making sure it was wet enough before he did anything. Once he was sure there was enough lubricant he used his middle finger to gently ease inside her ass. When she felt what he was doing she pushed back a little causing deeper penetration. They had both had a thing for anal penetration as long it wasn't pushed too far, he had never actually used more than a finger to penetrate her ass and they were both more than happy with that.

Pulling his finger out he again slid it back in but a little deeper. With each in and out motion, he pushed further until he had his whole finger deep in her ass. He could feel her rocking against his hand as she enjoyed the sensations his finger was causing. Taking his cock in his other hand he guided himself to her entrance but not before running it up and down her folds coating it in her juices. As he gently slid his cock inside her he kept his middle finger moving as he penetrated her ass, giving her double penetration as he saw she was still being kissed and having her breasts played with by Pride. He moved fully inside her and stopped completely, letting her feel the sensation of being filled completely down below.

He willed himself to stay still as long as possible before he moved, just to enjoy the feeling and desires coursing through him. Finally, his body took over his need and he started to move his cock, in and out, each thrust getting deeper and harder and faster. He did the same with his finger, pumping it in and out making her push back against him as he rode her. He was building up to his own climax as he felt her doing the same. Now was the challenge to bring her to an earth shattering finish. With his cock and finger still moving in and out, he managed to snake his other hand around and under her to bring it just level with her clit. This was something that took perfect timing and he was going to get it right. He needed to work his finger and cock at the same pace as well as rub and nip on her clit. 

Setting a hard and fast pace with his cock he hit the same or similar thrust with his finger in her ass. Now he needed to pick the pace up as he rubbed her clit which he did a lot quicker than he expected. He was ready to explode, but he wasn't going without her. Giving her clit a couple more slightly harder nips he felt her climax hit her as felt his cock hit what he was sure was the neck of her womb and his finger disappeared in her ass. She received total sexual sensory overload and after growling "holy fuck" into Pride's mouths as she kissed him she passed out. 

James smiled as he heard her growl and he felt himself empty his seed into her. It was Pride who freaked out when she dropped to his side passed out.

"James what the fuck did you do?" Clearly panic stricken.

"She passed out again?" James asked as if it was a common occurrence.

"What do you mean again? I never saw her do that before after sex. What the hell do we do?" Pride started to panic, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter as he kissed her head.

"Sensory overload happened a few times when we pushed the boundaries and we penetrated her in more than once place. She's okay look." As he looked down and saw her starting to move.

"Jesus baby you scared the hell out me. You okay? You with me?" Cupping her face and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I am fine King, too much pleasure in one go." Reaching up and kissing his slowly and gently.

James felt his now flaccid cock slipping out and moved so he dropped away completely. He looked at the sight of their combined juices dripping from her and falling to the bed and smiled. He gave her an orgasm neither would forget for a while and he was sure Pride wouldn't either. As Pride pulled her closer after kissing her James climbed off the bed and watched the couple spoon up together. He knew it was time to go, but it was tough walking away. Both Pride and Brody looked up at James as he stood there. 

"Well MB thanks for the catch-up, it's was fun and definitely not what I was expecting. Pride thanks for letting me join in, the first time is always tough. Well, I will leave you both alone and catch you next time I am in town." Turning to gather his clothes up.

Brody turned and looked at Pride before looking at James. It was Pride who broke the silence.

"James wait, why don't you stop the night. There's no hurry and like you said the first time is always the toughest. Maybe in the morning after some sleep it won't feel as weird." Pulling Brody a little closer as he spoke.

Brody squeezed his hand in a show of support for what he had said. Letting go of Pride's hand Brody patted the bed beside her indicating for James to join them. 

"You both sure about this? I can go and we can remember the fun." Looking between them both.

"James get in the fucking bed, it's cold and I want some sleep. Make sure you switch the light off first." Pride said as he lifted up a little and grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed tucking Brody and himself in. 

James shrugged his shoulders as he went over and switched the light off before returning to the bed. Climbing on he tucked his legs under the covers before lying down and pulling the covers all the way up. Once he was settled on his side facing out over he felt a hand weave over his waist and pull him backwards. Shuffling back he settled his body back against Brody's as she linked her fingers through his, kissing his neck as she did. The three people in the bed drifted off to sleep all happy in the choices they had made that night.

Pride was not happy when James first turned up but now he was kind of pleased he did. He got to not only join in but also watch the most sexual experience of his life with a woman he loved more than life itself. It was a little strange letting someone else make love to his girlfriend, his Merri, but when he did it was exciting and also very rewarding for them both. Yes, he would happily do it again and most definitely with the people currently in the bed. He trusted James, more than he expected to and now he actually found himself liking James. He saw the way James still looked at Brody and he couldn't blame him, he had loved her for a long time and he still did. They would probably always love each other on some level. He still loved Linda but not in the same way as he did. She was his wife for twenty-three years and they had a daughter together. It was a bond they would always share, the same bond that James and Brody would always share. Now he thought of it like that he knew James would always be part of their lives on some level and he could live with that and be happy. He fell asleep knowing he was happy and he hoped the woman asleep in his arms was too.

James snuggled back against Brody's chest and smiled. When he arrived earlier that night and saw the make out session taking place he was ready to leave and never return but he went against his better judgment and stayed. He was brought in and after what started as slight hostility towards him Pride accepted him and let him share the most precious things he had... his girlfriend, the woman he loved. That took some doing for any man as he had found out himself with his "MB". He had expected to get up and walk away when they were down, not to be invited back to bed with them. He was surprised how quick Pride had not only came round to the idea of sharing but how much he seemed to enjoy it. Now here he was snuggled up against a woman he would always love but now it was a different kind of love. Love rooted in a shared past and history. James fell asleep with a smile on face, maybe just be maybe this wasn't going to be the last time he got to have some fun with his "MB".

As Meredith Brody fell asleep she had to say it was a little surreal. She had her current boyfriend wrapped up tight against her back and her ex-fiancé snuggled up against her front. James showing up out the blue could have ended badly and her never seeing him again but due to Pride he was now here and she had just had the most mind-blowing, full-on, pass-out sex she had ever had. Sharing with two men who knew her so well had lead to such an amazingly intimate and sexual experience that she would be happy to do again and by the fact it was the man tucked her behind her that had asked him to stay she could definitely see them doing this again. Yes, Meredith Brody was very happy as she cuddled her to her boys for some much-needed rest. If the night's experience had shown her anything she could see morning being just as much fun.


End file.
